A Kiss Can Make You Feel Better
by prettynaruko
Summary: The school bull is out with a cold and Jake goes to visit him how will our young dragon cheer up his secret crush


At Millard Fillmore Middle School a tall blonde jock named Brad Morton has be out sick for three days now and everyone in school seem happy and enjoying themselves since the big top bull been gone but a magical creatures name Jake Long didn't seem so happy alittle, on the four day of school Jake was sitting outside against the gate zone out, his two best friends walked towards him sitting next to him.

"What's wrong dude you seem to be out of this world since Brad been out." Spud said taking off his hat, fanning his self.

"I-its nothing...I'm fine." Jake said putting on his best smile.

"Mmhmm...you can fool Spudinski here but you can't fool me Jakie." Trixie said crossing her arms together, giving him one of those you can't fool me tricks.

"Damn she knows me to well." Jake thought burying his head in his knees.

"Is this about that crush you have on Brad?." Trixie said as Jake had a red blush going across his face.

"Whoa dube you have a crush on Br-." Jake quickly cover Spud big fat mouth then letting go.

"Not so load Spud, alright yes I like Brad." Jake said slightly blushing.

"Mind blowing, and you knew about this woman and didn't tell me." Spud said snapping on Trixie.

"Hold on Spudinski you not gone talk to mama Trixie like that and second it's not my business to tell people Jake secret." Trixie said snapping back.

"Okay! can you guys knock it off already!." Jake shouted silencing his two friends.

"Sorry dube, but why don't you go visiting him and tell him how you feel since no one else would be around so it'll get yall some alone time." Spud said throwing his hat back on.

"Spud that's the most stup-...wait that just might work." Trixie said.

"I-I don't know about this you guys, what if he think I'm disgusting so something." Jake said blushing.

"At least you told him..that's all that counts right?." Trixie said.

Jake let out a heavy sigh knowing his was gonna regret it, Later after school Jake took his friends advice and visit the sick jock, standing in front of the Morton front door Jake struggle to knock on the door, his body was trembling his nervous heart was beating like a mad dum.

"Come on!, I fight magical creatures and Huntsclan...I deal with Gramps painful torture..so I can fight this!." Jake thought building his courage up he finally knocked on the door, the door swung opened standing there was a shirtless pajamas pants wearing barefoot tall muscular blonde jock with a red nose.

"H-Hey Brad." Jake said waving his hand smiling as greeting.

"Long's?...what are you doing here?!." Brad asked blowing his nose into a tissue.

"I-I came to see how you feeling."

Brad stared down at the youger male rising an brow with a confused look on his face, he let out one more cough till he let out a big sigh.

"Alright Long's...come on in." Brad moved aside letting the other boy in, they walked inside into the kitchen where Brad was already in. Jake leaned him self against counter while Brad was in the fridge grabbing him some orange juice, Brad let out a sneeze whipping his nose with his finger.

"B-Bless you." Jake said.

"Thanks...you know Long's it doesn't seem like you to visit me of all people." Brad said snirking before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well...I know we're not the closest friends Brad but still, someone had to make sure your idiot self was still alive."

Brad laughed. "Your funny long's...so how things at school?"

"Well everyone seem to be very happy that you be gone so long."

"Heh I bet you were happy too?."

"Well..." Jake said starting to blush.

"Don't tell me you miss me torturing you." Brad said coughing.

"Not the torture...but you can say I kind of did m-miss you." Jake said looking up at the ceiling.

"Y-You actually miss me?, w-why is that Long's?."

Jake graped, from looking at the ceiling to looking at the floor Jake's cheeks were glowing bright red clenching his fists tightly onto his jacket sleeves.

"Well..yeah..I mean...i-its complicated." Jake said still keeping his head down.

Brad cough one more time, he walked closer to the young teen leaning against the counter beside him, Jake looked up at the jock from the coner of eyes meeting the jock royal blue eyes.

"Make it uncomplicated." Brad said.

Jake began to open his mouth but no words would come out, closeing his mouth Jake stared at the older jock who was rising a brow at him getting impatient. finally Jake took action turning towards Brad Jake grabbed onto the male shoulder standing on tiptoes he pessed their lips together for a good five minutes then pulling back, catching our breath the two males stood there in silence both blushing.

"Understand now?." Jake mumbled.

"Not really...maybe you should explain it again." Brad said smirking grabbing onto Jake chin, Brad allow their lip to meet again this time with passionate sliding his tongue inside the smaller teen mouth, ten minutes passed and the two boys separated for air looking into each other emerald green and royal blue eyes.

"I think I feel alot better now." Brad said smirking again.

"I'm glad." Jake said smiling.

(The Next Day)

The sound of nerds screaming being slammed into locker everying was back to normal and that's the way Jake likes it.

"Look likes Brad got over his cold." Trixie said watching the poor nerds being torturing.

"Yeah~~" Jake said diging into his locker smiling.

"We'll see you in class Jakie." Trixie said as she and Spud going to class leaving the american dragon to him self.

"Hey Long's!" Brad shouted getting Jake attention as he approach him, grabbing onto the young dragon by his jacket staring at him speechless.

"W-What's up Brad?." Jake said as his cheek's were glowing pink again, "Is there someth-." just before Jake could finish that sentences Brad crashed their lips together one last time.

"I think my cold is coming back...maybe you should come over again and take care of me." Brad whispered into the boy ear just before putting him down , going on with his buisness Jake just stood there his whole face glowing bright red.

(One month later)

"This is all your fault." Jake said coughing now it was Jake turn to catch a cold and Brad turn to take care of him.

"Nooo." Brad said holding a bowl of hot soup.

"Don't deny it! you're the kissing monster!."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Brad said placing a kiss on the younger male soft lips.


End file.
